Reno:The Turk, The Rebel, The Survivor
by Reno Williams
Summary: Reno is my fave char from FFVII, so I figured I'd do an autobiography for him. Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor the characters from the game. Last names were created by me for the characters, and any original characters are owned by me.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
I bet that you have heard of a man by the name of Reno. He was a Turk, or a Tactical Unison Recon Killer. He worked for a company known as the ShinRa Corporation. You about how he became the leader of the Turks, when his boss, Tseng, was killed by Sephiroth. You know the battles that he, Elena, and Rude had against a rebel group that always fought against the ShinRa, the group known as Avalanche. Unfortunately, that is all that you may have been told about Reno. You do not know anything about his life before he became a Turk, or after he left the Turks.  
  
But who, exactly, is this man named Reno? Does he have a last name? Who are his parents? Where is this young man from? Why did he join the Turks? What did he do after he finally left the Turks? These are just a sample of the questions that have been asked about Reno. There are plenty of other questions asked, but there are very few answers given. There are no real facts given about Reno. At least, no real facts have been given about Reno, until now. Just about all of your questions shall be answered momentarily.  
  
Why do I say this? How is it that I know so much about Reno, when everybody else knows absolutely nothing about him? Well, the answer to that is, well, I am Reno. I am the man you have come to known as an evil man, a Turk. However, do not judge me until you know exactly what I have been through. Everything about my life has been kept mostly a secret, even to me. The only people I have told about my life were my closest friends. They are the only ones who know and possibly understand the things I have gone through.  
  
My entire life has been but a difficult journey, going from childhood, not knowing my parents, to adulthood, where I was forced to become a Turk. I had seen so many hardships around the world, I had rejected my evil ways after a period of time. Now, i wish to share my story with the rest of the world. You all believe that I am evil, that the Turks were my life and that was it. Maybe, just maybe, after you read my story, when you learn of everything I've been through, you will no longer see me as just a Turk, but a rebel and a survivor. This story is composed of everything I remember, and from what was told to me by my parents. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story of my life. 


	2. Amon, The Vampire

Chapter 1:Amon, The Vampire  
  
Well, I guess the best place to begin my story is to tell about my parents. First, let me discuss my father, Amon Williams. He is what is known as to many people as a vampire, though there are times he prefers the term, "undead." He would get really pissed off if you called him "blood sucker" or "neck biter." Of course, since he was different, he was immediately called an outcast and driven away from society.  
  
My father was not your typical vampire. Amon, although he did have to drink blood to survive, would not go after innocent men and women like most stories have vampires depicted. If he knew that there was a sick animal that was probably going to die, he would take that animal and take it's blood. As long as the animal wasn't dead when he took the blood, then he would be fine. Also, unlike the stories, vampires could appear during the day, but because they look so different from others, that was why they appeared at night.  
  
  
  
My father was well known to the world as a vampire. He stood at a height of 6 feet, 7 inches, and he weighed around 300 pounds. He had skin of a dark shade of blue, and he had light green hair. His most distinguishing features were the scar across his face that just wouldn't heal and his eyes. Everybody that knew Amon had eyes that could just see right through a person's body. It was almost like a hypnotic trance that people would go into, just by looking at his red eyes.  
  
  
  
Amon was used to being an outcast. For several years, he ended up being on the run from humans, because it was a time known as the Vampire Wars. This was when humans made up crazy stories about vampire, just because one man saw a vampire drink blood from an animal. From that, the man believed that vampires would also attack humans, drain them of their life force, and that they wouldn't stop until all humans were dead. Because of this one man and rumor, the Vampire Wars began.  
  
  
  
My father was forced almost into complete hiding. He would find other vampires and help them escape, leaving him behind to be attacked. However, he was a peaceful type and put up no resistance. Seeing this, most of the mobsters would leave him alone. However, other vampires believed he was sympathizing with the humans, therefore they didn't want anything to do with him. They cast him away, calling him a human lover and a non-vampire.  
  
  
  
Now that he was no longer accepted by the vampires, he wished to go live with humans, since he knew that some of them would accept him into their lives. However, one night, he was so weak that he had to feed off of a sick little lamb. A group of hunters saw this, and they started to chase right after him. This crazy mob was ready to kill him, and all he did was drink the blood of a sick lamb, which was going to die anyway. Before we continue with this mob chase, let's find out what was happening to my mother at this time. 


	3. Serena, the Human

Chapter 2:Serena, The Human  
  
Now, let me tell you about my mother, Serena. Like she was when I met her(you will learn about that later on), she was one of the most beautiful women that you could meet. She was only 5 feet, 4 inches tall and weighed around 110 pounds, but this only enhanced her beauty. She had long light brown hair, and she had the most attractive brown eyes that a man could ever see.  
  
Serena grew up in the town of Mideel. Mideel was famous for many things, including it's closeness to the Lifestream, it's hospital, and for it's large forest. My mother loved to take walks through the forest, just to be close to the Lifestream. She always said that she wanted to be closer to the Lifestream, to be closer to the Planet. However, the guys from her town wished that instead of being closer to the Planet, she would become closer to them.  
  
By the time she reached the age of 18, all the men in town were at her door, asking for a chance to date her. However, she was not interested in any of these men. She wanted to meet a man that was completely different from all the other men she has met. She wanted to leave Mideel and travel the world until she met the man of her dreams. However, her father was extremely strict, and he was forcing her into an arranged marriage with the boy across the street.  
  
Serena was appalled by this, so she decided that there was only one thing left that she could do. She packed all of her most important things one night, and she ran away from home. When she got to the coast, she found a boat that was ready to travel to the town of Costa Del Sol. Since she was so attractive, the captain agreed to let her come onto the ship. All through the night, all Serena could think of was when she would meet her true love.  
  
When they arrived in Costa Del Sol, Serena hurried off of the boat and started to run. It was the middle of the night, and she needed to find a place to stay until she found somebody. She was running so hard that she felt like she was going to collapse. However, she knew that she had to keep running or else she would be attacked by monsters. However, as soon as she turned her head, she bumped into a tall, dark, blue skinned man also running away from something.  
  
author's note:these two characters, Serena & Amon are actually based on other characters:Serena from Sailor Moon, and Amon was actually a character from an old Sega CD game, Dark Wizard. I just really liked the names, so I decided to use them for Reno's parents. 


	4. The Love and The Unexpected Birth of Ren...

Chapter 3:The Love and The Unexpected Birth of Reno  
  
Well, the night my mother and my father had met was one of the most spectacular nights in their life. As stated, my mother was running through the night to find a place to stay, and my father was running away from an angry mob that wished to kill him. Serena immediately knew he was a vampire, but she didn't care. She looked towards his inner beauty, a.k.a. his personality. She looked beyond physical appearances and looked at the soul. She cared for him because of WHO, not WHAT, he was.  
  
For a long time, these two would be inseperable. They found that they had several common interests, and they both believe that the other was their one true love. Amon decided that it was enough. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't find the words to express how he felt. They had been seeing each other for almost three years now, and he decided to tell her how he felt by writing her a poem.  
  
Finally, three years after they met, the Vampire Wars had finally ended. Amon finally got the courage and he asked Serena to marry him. Of course, she said yes. Amon was the man of her dreams, and she knew that he was the one she had been searching for all her life. Only a few days later, the two were wed. Now they were married, Mr. and Mrs. Amon Williams. This was the happiest day of their lives, but their lives would soon get even happier.  
  
Nine months later, Serena gave birth to her first child. He was a young boy, and he was a beautiful child. Amon and Serena had to think carefully about what to name the boy. Finally, after careful deliberation, they decided on a name. They decided to name me Reno(after Serena's grandfather) Devon(after Amon's father) Williams. Now they needed to decide something else:where were they going to raise this child?  
  
Amon and Serena decided that the best place to raise me was a peaceful village called Gongaga. Although the ShinRa Corporation(a government agency from Midgar trying to take over the world) left their mark in Gongaga by leaving a Mako Reactor, the village would still be peaceful enough to raise me. When they arrived in Gongaga, they befriended a family there, the Powells, who had also just given birth to a baby boy, named Zack. Even though Zack and I would grow up separate lives, we would still remain friends as babies.  
  
  
  
author's note:as you can see, even when he was just born, Reno's life was already affected by ShinRa. when he gets older, he won't remember his childhood at first, but it will help when it comes to his last days with ShinRa. 


	5. Where Did They Go?

Chapter 4:Where Did They Go?  
  
Around the time that I reached one year of age, my parents had decided that it was time for us to move. They wished to move to Midgar, a metropolis on one of the other continents. Although the Powells begged them to stay, my mother said it would be for the better. After we packed everything, my parents traveled all the way out to Costa Del Sol, a resort town on the beach. This town had the ship which would take us across the ocean to Junon Harbor, and from there we would make our way to Midgar.  
  
The trip from Costa Del Sol to Junon was a pretty quiet one. Nothing spectacular had happened on the ship. The closest thing to spectacular that happened was one day, out on the deck. My mom left me in my carriage and walked off with my dad for a minute. The carriage began to roll away and almost fell off the ship. I was thankful that somebody had saved me. This person that saved me was a boy around the age of 4 or 5 years old. I remember him very well. He had a head of almost red hair, and he was wearing a small silvery-white jacket on. Though irrelevant now, this boy played a much bigger part in my future.  
  
Finally, the boat arrived at Junon, and we could continue our journey to Midgar. The first thing my parents did was catch a chocobo so we could ride to our destination instead of walk. We had stopped at a few locations, namely Fort Condor and the Chocobo Farm, but only for supplies and a place to rest. When we finally arrived at Kalm Town, we released the chocobo and got some rest. We were to wake up early the next day in hopes of making it to Midgar by mid-afternoon. For some reason, security at Midgar was pretty tight, and it took us almost half an hour to finally get inside.  
  
When the guard finally let us in, we were amazed at how absolutely no sunlight was able to get into the city. We traveled through the slums, searching for someplace to stay for the night. My mother carried me while my father walked around on his own, searching for a place that we could live in. I remember all the sights I saw, such as a church, a beautiful garden, and even a quaint playground. When we got to Wall Market, I saw my dad, arguing with a man about a place to live.  
  
I don't remember the next few things, because I had fallen asleep. However, when I awoke, I found myself in an alley behind the church, all alone. I had no idea what happened. I lost my parents and was all by myself. I thought that I was probably gonna die there. The next thing I knew, there was a black-haired man with glasses standing over me.  
  
"Ah, a new specimen. Perfect," was all he said, as he carried me with him to where he was going:ShinRa HQ.  
  
  
  
author's note:I know it seemed so strange that Reno's parents just disappeared, but you will find out exactly what happened to them in a much later chapter. also, in case you are wondering, yes, that young kid that saved Reno's life is who you may think it is:young Rufus ShinRa. 


	6. Hojo's Work

Chapter 5:Hojo's Work  
  
Over several years of my life, I was now a specimen, a lab rat, an experiment of the man who was called Professor Hojo. He had taken me from that alley in Sector 5 of Midgar to the his laboratory on one of the highest floors of the ShinRa HQ. I remember that there were also two other kids, about my age I guess, going through the same experiments as me. The first experiments I went through were simple physical tests, followed by being sprayed with artificial Mako(a type of energy source used around the world). By the time I reached 12 years of age, Hojo was getting annoyed that I was showing no results from the previous experiments. Hojo decided that it was time for the next set of experiments(rarely used, I might add):the injection of Jenova cells and the exposure to PURE Mako.  
  
Hojo rarely used the injection of Jenova cells on his experiments(in fact, the only experiments that these were used on were the members of SOLDIER, an elite fighting force under ShinRa's command, and on the legendary Sephiroth), but I was not reacting with any other experiments conducted on me(I learned why this was later on in life). Now that I was older, I knew how to defend myself after watching others. I tried to fight off Hojo when he approached me with the needle. However, me being young and small, Hojo overpowered me and jammed the needle with the Jenova cells into my arm. After this, he continued his experiments of spraying me with pure Mako.  
  
Hojo continued to spray me with the Mako every day for approximately 1 year. I began to show signs of increased strength, speed, and even heightened senses. Hojo said that these weren't the results he was expecting(considering how much my talents were increased), but he was still pleased with the results that came out of this. He continued to train me everyday, making me fight against monsters and other humans. I soon became so strong that nothing and nobody could defeat me in battle. Soon, he paired me up with the other two people involved in experiments, named Rude Fidora and Elena Corinne Milin. We became an elite fighting force to be reckoned with.  
  
About a week before I was to turn 21 years old, Hojo finally released the three of us from his laboratory. However, we weren't exactly free. He took us up to the 70th floor, the office of President ShinRa himself. Hojo reported the results of the experiments and ShinRa was impressed. He decided to enlist the three of us into his elite force of spies and soldiers:the Turks, or the Tactical Unison Recon Killers. There were currently only four of us(the fourth member being our squad leader, Tseng Kimaro). However, the four of us could take on armies if we wanted, and we were enough for whatever missions we would be given.  
  
  
  
author's note:the last names for the characters are all original, except Elena's;her last name is based on somebody I know from school. I felt that, in order to show that Reno was not truly bad, it would be better to show that he was forced to join ShinRa in order to have a job and make money. 


End file.
